Tatoonie
by Crazed Author1
Summary: Luke and his ol' friends when they were 14
1. The Beginning

Here is a little story I made....it will continue if my fans wish it to be. Please I love REVIEWS!!! Crazed Author loves them, so if you give them to me, you'll find more amazing, funny stories like this one. If you want me to write a story about something...or make it about a certain topic feel free to call!  
The characters in this story are not made up 'cept some of them. Fixer, Windie, and Deax were made up by George Lucas, they were in his radio theater thingy, and orginal screen write. They got cut out poor them. So I took it on my behalf to re-create them. Make their peronsality and appearance but keep their ownership on Mr. Lucas. *praise to Mr. Lucas* Alright begin!!! (they are 14 in this)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fixer, Luke, Biggs, Deax and Windie: *sit in a circle together*  
  
Deax: "What we gonna do Fix?"  
  
Fixer: "Play sumtin'."  
  
Windie: "Hope it ain't something sick."  
  
Biggs: "Why not?"  
  
Deax: "We are teenagers."  
  
Fixer: *ponders*  
  
Windie: "Cuz I don't want anything to 'happen'."  
  
Luke: "Who says we are going to act gay?"  
  
All except Fixer: *points at Fixer*  
  
Fixer: *looks up* "What?"  
  
Biggs: "Lets play Truth or Dare."  
  
Luke: "How do you play that?"  
  
Fixer: "Like this." *He turns to Windie* "Truth or Dare, buddy?"  
  
Windie: *thought* "Uh...truth!"  
  
Fixer: "How the hell did you get the name Windie? Was it because you passed gas too much?"  
  
Windie: *trembles*  
  
Luke, Biggs, and Deax: *break down laughing*  
  
Windie: "Uh...my real name is Fredrick."  
  
Luke Biggs and Deax: *laugh even harder*  
  
Fixer: *tries not to laugh* "You got to be kidding. Well, your turn to ask someone."  
  
Windie: *to Biggs* "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Biggs: "Truth."  
  
Windie: "Do you know you are going to die?"  
  
Biggs: *starts to cry* "Wh- *sob* -en   
  
Windie: "I dunno, sometime after Luke, leaves cuz the Lars die."  
  
Luke: "My only family dies?!?" *cries like Biggs* "Why...oh...why?"  
  
Deax: "You also have a twin sister."  
  
Luke: *looks at him. his eyes all red from tears* "What?!? Why a sister? Why can't I have a brother? And why isn't she here?"  
  
**just then leia falls from the sky and lands on fixer's lap**  
  
Fixer: *smiles widely* "Oh, baby!"  
  
Leia: "You are a cutie?" *She giggles and looks over at Luke* "Luke...I am your sister."  
  
Luke: *wide-eyed* "Why can't you be some foregin person that is not related to me?"  
  
Deax: *who is now one of the know-it-alls* "She kisses you later then she marries your best friend."  
  
Luke: *looks at Biggs* "You marry my sister?"  
  
Biggs: "No! I die!" *cries still*  
  
Windie: *the other know-it-all* "No, you idiot. Your other best friend!"  
  
Fixer: *kisses Leia* "Yeah you are my future wife!"  
  
Deax: *sighs -.-'* "No...your future best friend!"  
  
Fixer: "Damn...I don't get her."  
  
Leia: "Hello! I'm still here!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued if you wish.... 


	2. Han

Sorry about the long wait...hehe...glad you like my story...I don't any of these characters but the lines I give them, are mine. Han is 10 years older than everyone so...Luke and Leia are 14 so Han is 24  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leia: *stares at all of them giving them the evil eye* I don't get you.  
  
Fixer: *stares back smiling very stupidly* I'm going to kill that guy that's going to marry you. And I'll marry you myself.  
  
Biggs: I'm going to die!!! *continues to cry*  
  
Luke: I have a very hot sister.  
  
Leia: You shut up...now! *she yells at both Biggs and Luke* You are the most pathetic guys I've ever seen!  
  
Luke & Biggs: *cling to each other crying*  
  
Fixer: *hugs Leia* You are my hero  
  
Leia: Get you slimey greasey hands off me. *yells*  
  
Fixer: *bottom lip trembles*  
  
Windy: Can we continue truth or dare?  
  
Deax: Sure  
  
Windy: Truth or dare, Leia?  
  
Leia: Dare.   
  
Deax & Windy: Kiss Han!   
  
**a rather strange twenty year old falls from the sky. he brushes off the dust from his leather pants**   
  
Han: What the hell?  
  
Leia: He's Han. *eyes bug out of skull* Very very cute  
  
Han: *backs away frightened*  
  
Leia: *runs up and kisses him on the lips*  
  
**some guy walks in** Aw...so cute, its a Kodak moment! **he takes a picture and leaves**  
  
Fixer: I won't ask. *runs up and punches Han* Get off my girl!!!  
  
Han: Sorry, she's the one kissin' me.  
  
Leia: *smiling brightly, and falls to the ground* Wow  
  
Fixer: Hey!  
  
Luke: *wipes his eyes* That's my sister!  
  
Han: Where am I?  
  
Deax: Tatoonie  
  
Han: Why?  
  
Windy: Because, meet your future best friend *points to Luke*  
  
Luke: *Walks over and hugs Han* You're my new best friend  
  
Han: Help...someone...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope ya like it....  
  
Want some more? Just review! 


	3. Help has come

Hello all, once more!!! Hope you like this chapter of....Tatoonie Boys  
  
Disclaimer: these characters are (c) by George Lucas and owned by him. i flipped most of the personalities so don't yell at me!! thank you for reading this  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**someone breaks into the room, by crashing in through the wall. he has a large picture of a butt on his chest** Did someone yell help?  
  
All except the new person: No!  
  
Han: Who the hell are you?  
  
Someone: I am ButtMan!! (parody of batman)  
  
Luke: I'm scared!  
  
Biggs: I'm leaving!! *runs off*  
  
Luke: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Buttman: Who cried for help?  
  
All except Buttman: No one!!!   
  
Buttman: I don't believe anyone *placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest* For I am ButtMan!! I can help you!  
  
Fixer: Not to be a burden **being the stuff guy that he is** I want my mommy!!  
  
Deak: Ah!!!   
  
Windy: I'm scared.  
  
Leia: I think we are all scared, but it's not the point. Han... use the blaster and shoot him *points over to Buttman*  
  
Han: Why me?  
  
Leia: You are the oldest!  
  
Han: *grumbles: damn girls they always get there way. he took his blaster and shot Buttman* ok he's out of our way  
  
All except Han: Excellente!!  
  
Han: What's up the Espanol?  
  
Deak: Ingles is getting old. Uno word must be Espanol out of every sentence.  
  
Leia: He's guapo. *pointing to han* **guapo meaning good-looking**  
  
Han: I don't know Espanol!!!  
  
Luke: That's stupido, or whatever...let's go back to the game  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the game will return 


End file.
